Gamer girl: Moonlight Miko
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Based on the book by Mari Mancusi. 16 yr old Kagome Higurashi received an online game called 'Mystic Feudal Fairytale' from her father as a birthday gift. She plays as an online Miko and never expected to fall in love with one of the characters in it.
1. Mystic Feudal Fairytale

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the idea of Gamer girl by Mari Mancusi

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is a new story and I hope you like it. This story is based upon a story I just read called Gamer girl by an author named Mari Mancusi. If you've read the book, then I guess you've noticed that I'm starting from when it's her birthday. I wasn't bothered going through the entire first bit. Hope you like it.

NOTE: Everyone in this story are human! The only place where they are miko, hanyou etc, are in the game 'Mystic Feudal Fairytale'.

* * *

><p><strong><span>GAMER GIRL: MOONLIGHT MIKO<span>  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1: MYSTIC FEUDAL FAIRYTALE  
><strong>

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kagome, happy birthday to you! Hip-hip, hooray! Hip-hip, hooray! Hip-hip, hooray!" Ms. Higurashi, Souta and grandpa sang

I smiled as I blew out my birthday cake. Today is my sixteenth birthday and here she I am at the Tokyo Sunset shrine celebrating with my family. I smiled again "Thanks you guys. This really is a cool birthday"

Mama smiled. "Now time for presents" mama handed me a small blue velvet box "This is from my sweetheart" she said handing it to me.

I took the present and gasped. Inside was a pair of black onyx earrings. My favourite. I looked at her "Thanks mama, so much" she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome honey" she said pulling away

"Me next, me next!" Souta called jumping up and down, waving a medium sized blue box in my face.

I laughed and grasped it from him. I started tearing the wrapping paper and smiled at what he gt me. New art supplies for my manga. I ruffled his hair "Thanks Souta."

Now all that was left was grandpa. I turned to him "What did you get me grandpa?" I asked curiously as I watched grandpa pick up two long wooden boxes from one of the low cabinets in the living room. He came back into the room and placed them on the table.

"Here you go Kagome. This has been passed on from many generations and now it's your turn" he said giving me the key to the locks.

I took the key and placed it in the first lock and turned. I opened the lid to see ancient wooden arrows, hand crafted beautifully.

"Wow" I admired.

I then moved the box aside and opened the next lock. I gasped as I opened the lid fully. Inside was an ancient sacred bow, hand crafted beautifully and smoothly. I picked it up and admired to smooth the wood felt against my fingertips.

I stood up and hugged my grandpa. "Thanks grandpa. This is awesome" I said smiling.

"You're welcome my dear. Just use this whenever a demon gets near you okay?" (A/N: her grandfather is a Feudal Japan Fanatic and thinks demons etc, still exist)

I sweatdropped. "Really grandpa?"

"Of course Kagome. You never know when demons decide to attack you."

I rolled my eyes "Of course"

I turned and started walking towards the stairs to go up to my room and work on my manga when I heard mama call me.

"Kagome. You have one more present here" she said a little displeased. She handed me a normal sized present with blue wrapping paper "This one's from your father" she said with furrowed brows. She didn't seem too happy when she mentioned dad. After all, they did divorce about a month ago, forcing mama, Souta and me to live with my crazy feudal loving grandpa.

I took the present from her hands "Thanks mama" I said. I opened the card attached to it and read it aloud. "_Happy birthday Kiddo. Sweet sixteen! I promised this since you were fourteen so here you go. Install this and play away. Meet me at the elf-café. I'll be there. Love, dad (aka. WarriorOfTheSun)"_

I stared at the card confused. "Elf-café?" I shook my head and opened up the gift. As I tore the last piece of paper off I literally cheered. "YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE DAD ACTUALLY GOT ME THIS!" I stared at the box. It was the online game 'Mystic Feudal Fairytale_'_ that he promised me when I was fourteen. He wouldn't let me play it before because I was _too young_. I smiled.

Mama rolled her eyes. "A game? It's your sixteenth birthday and your father gets you a game?" she snickered "I should have known. That was one of the reasons why I left him. He never grows up" she shook her head "I'll start on the dishes" she said before walking over to the sink and started washing the dishes as said.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. I entered and placed my other presents on my bed before I closed and locked my door. I went over to my computer and turned it on. I opened up the game and read over the instructions quickly before installing it onto my computer.

It took several minutes before it was installed. Soon enough I heard a beep, signalling it was complete before the game took place, whirling me into the virtual game.

The game started off blank until a white light appeared in front of me.

_"Male or female?"_ it asked.

I chose the female option and a number of options to create my character came up. It took me about half an hour before I finally made the perfect starter character.

My character was a female, about 5"8', long midnight-blue hair with a white moon flower in her hair, a pink jewel around her neck, a white flowing gown that had a low v-neck and ended at her mid-thighs before opening up in an upside down V, covering the back of her legs, but showing off the front and white strap heels that went up to about knee length. Her character had stunning moon silver eyes and pouty red lips, white pale skin, a big bust, a tiny waist, and big hips – to give her that hourglass figure. She also had a bow and arrow as a weapon. Her character looked like a model!

I smiled at my creation.

The white light appeared again and asked another question

_"Occupation: Priestess, Magician or Warrior?"_

I looked at my character. There was no way she could be a warrior, carrying a sword or something and she was far too sexy to be a creepy magician. That left only one option. Priestess.

I clicked on Priestess and the white light appeared again

_"What is your character name?"_

"Character name?" I stared at the spaces before me. I could name my character up to sixteen letters. I typed in Kagome then backspaced it. Kagome was too simple for my character. Especially since my character was the complete opposite of me. I looked at my character again. She was a preistess with the beauty and power. "What to name her" I said to myself. I tapped my fingers against the keyboard when it finally hit me. "MoonlightMiko" I said to myself. I typed in my name and the screen glowed white.

When the white light faded, my character ended in what seemed a village. My character looked up at me and waved. I smiled. It was actually like my character knew I was there.

I grabbed the instructions and quickly read through it, only reading about how to move, how to find characters and the basic, talking and controlling basic moves like waving.

I placed my hand on my mouse and started moving my character. I started walking round the village, watching other gamers along the street. I passed a group of warrior men who whistled and cat called at me. My character blushed.

I soon found my way to the Elf Café where I started looking for my father. I wasn't sure of how my father looked so I messaged him.

**_MoonlightMiko: Hey dad! It's Kagome. Are you online? I'm at the Elf Café just like you said. Please message soon_**

I clicked the send button and it sent. I continued to walk around the Café and decided to make myself comfortable and sit at one of the tables.

It didn't take long before my dad messaged me back.

**_WarriorOfTheSun: __Hey Kagome. I'm online right now. Where are you? Tell me what you look like and I'll find you._**

I smiled, knowing my dad was online. I messaged him my appearance and told him sat on the table near the door.

I waited or a while before a warrior dressed in brown, yellow, orange and red robes appeared in front of me. I smiled. This was definetly dad. I messaged him.

**_MoonlightMiko: Heya dad! (waves hand)_**

**_WarriorOfTheSun: Hi Kagome! (smiles) Wow. You really made your character a good one didn't you? (smirks)_**

**_MoonlightMiko: Of course (grins)_**

**_WarriorOfTheSun: So how do you like the game so far?_**

**_MoonlightMiko: Good. It seems fun so far_**

**_WarriorOfTheSun: So have you decided on what you want to start off with first?_**

**_MoonlightMiko: Well I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, show me how to fight and maybe do a tag battle?_**

**_WarriorOfTheSun: (grimaces) Sorry sweetheart. We can't. Your too low a level._**

**_MoonlightMiko: (frowns) oh…_**

**_WarriorOfTheSun: Sorry honey. Well g2g. I have another battle request. Ttyl._**

**_MoonlightMiko: Bye dad_**

**_WarriorOfTheSun: Bye_**

**_{WarriorOfTheSun has left the conversation}_**

I sighed. I should have known better than to get my dad to play with me. I sighed aloud and logged off. Maybe tomorrow at school won't be so bad. I doubt it though.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well… what do you think? The next chaptr will describe a ittle mre about what Kagome is like. This will also be the first appearance of Inuyasha and the rest of the gang… I think.<p>

Well you guys know the drill. Read, review and should I continue? **10 reviews and I continue!**

Also, reviews mean chapter dedications!

See you soon,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Why I hate school

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the idea of Gamer girl by Mari Mancusi

Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter! Like I said, 10 reviews and the next chapter will be up. Just like i promised. By the way, Inuyasha, Kagome and other characters are a bit OOC. Sorry. **Chapter dedicated to TiffyTaffy0409, JP5125, AnimeArcherWoman, Breeluv, ChaChaFinesse, JadeddOne2011, DarkEcho15, Mew Polarbear, Dark Kora and (unknown) for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks for the support guys^^**

NOTE: Everyone in this story are human! The only place where they are miko, hanyou etc, are in the game 'Mystic Feudal Fairytale'

NORMAL  
><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>GAMER GIRL: MOONLIGHT MIKO<strong>

**CHAPTER 2: WHY I HATE SCHOOL**

The next morning absolutely sucked. Firstly I woke up late, leaving me less than half an hour to shower, change, eat and get ready for school.

I ended up being ten minutes late, leaving me with an afternoon detention… again! What happened was pretty much an exact repeat of my first day at Shikon High School.

_**Today is my first day at Shikon High School. I stand at the front of the school with my Feudal crazed grandfather at my side. I inwardly cursed myself for letting my grandfather walk me into the school to the front office. I opened the front door and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.**_

_**They were staring for two different reasons. The first was that my grandfather was throwing make sutras and ofudas at people claiming they were demons and the next was that my grandfather had made me wear the most embarrassing thing that I have ever worn in my life…**_

_**Miko robes. **_(A/N: Personally, I love Miko robes and have nothing against them. In fact, I actually have miko robes as a costume^^) _**My clothes from my dad's hadn't come yet so my only clothing options were these robes.**_

_**I started walking through the halls, ignoring the gazes and whispers that people gave me. I continued walking until I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked ahead and raised an eyebrow.**_

_**Walking in the middle of the halls were four people. **_

_**The first was a guy, a tall one that had long black hair that was tied in a high pony tail. His skin was a tanned colour and had ocean blue eyes. He wore a dark green muscle tee with brown army pants and boots to match. He also wore dark sunglasses on his head to give him more of a Commando look.**_

_**The second was a girl with brown hair tied into a bun with a two feathers in it. She had unique red eyes, fair skin and lips red as a rose. She wore a white button down shirt and pink skinny jeans. She wore brown wedge heels and gold bracelets to complete her preppy look.**_

_**The third was another girl with long jet black hair and cold blue eyes. She had pale white skin and rosy red lips. She was tall and wore a tight black halter top with a matching very short black skirt that ended just below her ass. She also wore knee high boots and kinky stockings to complete the look of a slut.**_

_**The last guy just took my breath away. He wore a red muscle tee that showed off his strong arm muscles and abs – through the shirt, loose black skinny jeans and red and black Nike-Jordans. He was tall, had sun tanned skin, midnight shoulder length ruffled hair, and mesmerising midnight eyes that looked like you were staring into space - they were so... WOW. He also wore a silver dog tag around his neck and had black sunglasses on his head to complete his bad boy look.**_

_**I hadn't realized that I was staring at them for so long that they were now in front of me and grandpa, looking at us with criticising eyes. **_

_**The first guy spoke up. "Well isn't this a new one? A newbie ad she's already made a fool of herself." The two girls behind him snickered. **_

"_**Yeah," one of the girls spoke up "why don't you go and find someone who will actually dress up as that hanyou from that Japanese folk tale so that you can be freaks together"**_

_**I heard people in the background start to stifle giggles and laughter but decided to ignore them and glare at the four people in front of me.**_

"_**But who would actually be that bothered to be coupled with this freak? I mean, look at her," she gave me elevator eyes "she obviously doesn't know how to dress herself ad got her grandpa to dress her today" she said with cold eyes. **_

_**I heard people in the background laughing now. THAT WAS IT!**_

_**I was about to snap right there and then but grandpa had beat me to it.**_

"_**How dare you. You never insult a Higurashi!" my grandfather snapped before squinting his eyes and looking at the first guy. "Kouga?" my grandfather asked.**_

_**He immedietly went stiff and blushed, scratching the back of his head "Uh… hi Mr. Higurashi" e said avoiding all eyes contact towards my grandpa.**_

"_**Kouga how are you?" my grandfather started cheerily**_

_**Kouga blushed "Uh good. Still running the shrine?"**_

"_**Yes very well. How is-"**_

_**I cut my grandpa off "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"**_

_**My grandpa looked at my disapproving "Kagome, do not curse. I's not lady like. This is Kouga don't you remember him? I used to baby sit him when he was younger. He used to wet the bed when he was younger. Don't you remember him?"**_

_**I stared at Kouga who was now sending glares at me. Really hard glares that could freeze hell itself. "Nope. I don't remember any Kouga from childhood" I said rolling my eyes**_

_**He started glaring at me again before turning towards his group "Kagura, Kikyou, Inuyasha, let's go and leave **__'Freak girl'__** and her grandpa to go to the front office. He said walking past us, making sure to shoulder bag me, making me loose balance and falling on my bottom.**_

_**I grumbled and looked at them walking down the hallway, not missing the fact that the bad boy hunk, Inuyasha I think his name was, sent me an apologetic look over his shoulder and mouthing 'sorry' before turning back and walking with the rest of the group.**_

_**I stared shocked and confused before realizing that the first bell of the day had already rung and everybody made their way into their classes. I sighed and stood up, brushing the dust off my robes before looking at grandpa "Come on. Let's go to the front office already" I said walking ahead of my grandpa. **_

_**The rest of that day had officially sucked like hell!**_

And guess what. Today was the exact same. I ran into Kouga and his posse and fought against them. It went a little something like this:

_**I was running down the hallways, holding onto my drawings folder, trying to make it to class before the late bell rung. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up bumping into the group of people that I really didn't want to see right now, making me drop my drawings and making them scatter all over the floor.**_

_**Kouga and the 'haters' as I liked to call them.**_

_**Kouga looked down at me and scowled "Watch it freak girl"**_

_**I glared at him "Why don't you watch it bed wetter?" I smirked**_

_**Kouga scowled at me as his posse in the background started to snicker "Well why don't you make me?" he said as he started to walk off, making sure to purposely step on my manga drawings.**_

_**My eyes scowled in anger as he continued stepping on my drawings, ripping them in the process when I finally got the courage and stood up and ran towards him and did the only thing that I knew I had to do. I punched him.**_

_**My fist coiled and I punched Kouga in the spine followed by making him trip over my legs as I swiped his legs. **_

_**Kouga fell to the ground and held his side. He looked up at me anger in his eyes before standing up and bringing his and back and slapping me across the face. **_

_**My head snapped to the side. My fists coiled and was about to strike him hard in the stomach when I heard a voice from the end of the hallway.**_

"_**WHAT ON EARTH IS GONG ON HERE?" the voice shouted.**_

_**We all turned our heads towards the voice and saw that Mr. Ookami, the school sport teacher, coming towards us, anger written all over his face.**_

"_**What are you students doing in the hallway? Didn't you hear the late bell?" he asked us, before glancing at Kouga who was now holding onto his side "Kouga, what happened to you?" he asked**_

"_**Kagome punched me Mr. Ookami. She punched me for no reason sir" Koua said innocently**_

"_**He's right sir. We saw the whole thing. We were just heading to class when freak-, I mean, Kagome just punched Kouga out of nowhere" Kagura stated.**_

"_**Yeah sir. We tried to help Kouga but Kagome threatened that if we helped Kouga we would get hurt too" Kikyou said.**_

"_**I DID NO SUCH THING!" I screamed **_

_**Mr. Ookami looked at me furiously. "First you injure my star player without a reason, then you threaten his friends when they try to help him, then you dare le to me! I'll give you a week's worth of detention for this!" he shouted at me.**_

_**My eyes widened in disbelief "WHAT! THAT IS SO UNFAIR! KOUGA WAS THE ONE WH-" I was cut off by Mr. Ookami.**_

"_**TWO WEEKS DETENTION!" he shouted at me.**_

_**My eyes widened again but this time I stayed quiet, sending glares at Kouga and his posse.**_

"_**You will start your detention after school Kagome. Now all of you off to class" he said before turning around and walking down the hallway.**_

_**When Mr. Ookami was out of sight, Kouga and his posse turned to me and smirked "Have fun in detention. FREAK GIRL" he said before walking off to class, his posse following.**_

_**I glared at them, trying to burn holes in the back of their heads when I saw Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and gave me an apologetic look and mouthing 'sorry again' before looking ahead and rounding the corner, out of my sight.**_

And that was how my day started. The rest of day sucked from there with having class with all the 'haters' and the end of the day soon arrived. Praise the Lord.

Now all that was left was my first day of detention.

I stood outside of the detention room and sighed as I grasped he door knob and entered the room.

Now my first day of detention was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another one done! The characters seem a little OOC right now and the story is a little slow, but everything will make sense soon. Miroku and Sango will also appear soon. LOL. Stay tuned.<p>

Well you guys know the drill. Read, review and should I continue? **15 reviews for this chapter and I continue!**

Also, reviews mean chapter dedications!

See you soon,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	3. Detention and meeting an new character?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the idea of Gamer girl by Mari Mancusi

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I got 10 reviews for the last chapter and that's cool. 10 reviews is more than enough. Keep reviewing you guys and the faster these chapters will come. **Chapter dedicated to TheRealInuyasha, KyoRenandinuyashalover, Warm-Amber92, Inukame (reviewing chapter 1 and 2), JadeddOne2011, TiffyTaffy0409, SexyxAngelx09, Breeluv and dbzgtfan2004 (reviewing chapter 1). Thank you guys.**

NOTE: Everyone in this story are human! The only place where they are miko, hanyou etc, are in the game 'Mystic Feudal Fairytale'

* * *

><p><strong>GAMER GIRL: MOONLIGHT MIKO<strong>

**CHAPTER 3: DETENTION AND MEETING A NEW CHARACTER?**

I grasped the door handle and opened the door to be greeted with a pair of green eyes. I stepped back a little, surprised at the person standing in front of me. A... little boy?

I looked down at the ground and saw a little boy, about 4 ft 8 inch. I crouched down and patted the little boy on the head. "Hey there little guy," is said sweetly "are you lost? What are you doing here?"

The little boy then stepped backwards and scowled at me. "I'm not a little for your information. I'm actually 16 thank you very much" he said.

I blinked. This boy is 16 years old? I nearly laughed, but decided to play along. "Okay…. Uh… sorry I didn't quite catch your name" I said extending my hand

He put up a little hand up to mine and shook it. "Shippo" he said.

I smiled "Nice to meet you Shippo. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi"

Shippo smiled then took his hand away from mine. "So why are you here?" he asked taking a seat near the door.

I followed and sat next to him "I punched Kouga then got into trouble by Mr. Ookami." I explained running a hand through my hair. Mum will definitely be angry when I get home.

Shippo looked at me wide eyed. "You punched Kouga? The leader of the populars?" he asked amazed.

"You mean Kouga the leader of the 'haters'?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Yes I did" I smirked.

Shippo let out a low whistle "Wow. I can't believe you actually punched Kouga. I wouldn't ever be able to do that" he said ruffling the back of his orange-ginger hair.

I laughed. "Well get used to it then. I think I'll be punching Kouga a lot more."

Shippo laughed. "Well I guess you'll be seeing me a lot more too then" he said smiling. "I'm always here because I tend to fail a lot of classes. Well… nearly all of them. Drama is my best class though." He said leaning back into the chair

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. Mama will definetly go off at me tonight.

* * *

><p>Detention wasn't really that bad. Me and Shippo got along well and he invited me to sit with him and his other friends – Miroku ad Sango, but I declined. Hanging with people just met isn't really my thing.<p>

I looked up at the grey sky and regretted choosing to walk home instead of just taking the bus like any normal person would. I sighed and made a left turn, heading in the direction of Sunset Shrine.

I sluggishly walked up the stairs, really not wanting to go inside and explain to mama why had gotten detention so close since my first day of school – which was one week ago!

I finally reached the top and slowly made my way towards the front door, hoping no one would see my enter the house. I was nearly inside. I grasped the front door and opened it, checking if anyone was inside… great! Coast is clear. I opened the door wider and was about to step in when…

"KAGOME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" shouted a voice that came from behind me.

Busted…

I turned around and saw my grandfather behind me, glaring holes into my forehead. _Great. Just great. Grandpa I worse than mama._

I scratched the back of my head, trying to put on a smile on my face. "Grandpa hi… how are you today?" I asked, trying to avoid this old man and continue to my room unnoticed.

My grandpa scoffed "Heh. That won't work on me Kagome. Your other was the same like you, running off with boys and avoiding her family" he shook his head "I'm very disappointed in you Kagome. I thought you knew better"

_I was with boys avoiding my family…?_ Well at least grandpa didn't assume I had detention. "Yeah grandpa I was with some friends today and forgot to call. Please don't tell mama?" I asked, clasping my hands and pouting.

My grandpa sighed "Fine, but only this once. If I find you did it again, I'll tell your mother. Understand?"

I smiled and hugged grandpa quickly "Crystal. Thanks grandpa" I said before heading inside and running up the stairs and into my room.

Grandpa shook his head "Teenagers these days"

* * *

><p>I finally reached my room! I quickly locked the door and flopped onto my bed. I'm really not bothered doing my homework right now and I don't feel like drawing either. I looked over at my computer screen and found it as sill on. I got up from my spot on the bed and made my way over to my computer. What to do?<p>

I tapped on the keyboard for a while. Meh. Might as well play some Mstic Feudl Fairytale since there's nothing else to do.

I quickly logged in and was thrown into the virtual world once again.

MoonlightMiko suddenly appeared on the screen and waved at me. I smiled. At least someone seems happy to see me today.

"Okay Moon, let's get too it" I said and started moving her around the village. I passed some fellow players who either waved or glared at me. I ignored them all together. I wasn't in the mood today for talking to people so I just kept on walking.

I soon came to the outskirts of town, a place where it was rare to find people. I hadn't realized I had entered demon territory and was suddenly attacked. I tried fighting off the demons but they were too strong. They ended up killing Moonlight.

I stared at the screen which now said 'GAME OVER. TYPE R35URR3CT TO GO BACK TO GAME' "What the hell?"

I typed in the code and suddenly I was back in the game, except I wasn't. I was more of a spirit. "What the hell?" I grabbed the instructions and skimmed through it.

Apparently I had died and now I am reborn in spirit. The only way to continue playing is to go back to the place where I was attacked. I dropped the instructions and took control of my character… er… spirit and made my way back to the Moonlight.

I finally got back to my body and I resurrected, making my character appear healed and unharmed. Sadly this only lasted less than a minute before I was attacked by the demons once again. Damn.

I was then transformed into the spirit once and again and had to find my body. This continued about five times after that.

"One more time before I call it a night" I muttered to myself before I made my way to my body again. My character was resurrected again and at that moment I saw the demons come at me again.

My character closed her eyes and tried protecting herself with her weak barrier. I knew I was about to die again but this time it didn't come. I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the demons in front of me, I saw another player destroying the demons.

When he was done I put down the barrier and suddenly Moonlight embraced the other character. I smiled and decided to message the character. I typed in the box where characters can talk: **WHO ARE YOU?**

A reply came immediately. **I AM SIR HANYOU**

_**MoonlightMiko: Thank you Sir hanyou. I was really getting tired of dying. Why did you help me?**_

_**Sir Hanyou: It is because I saw you die the last five times and I felt pity.**_

_**MoonlightMiko: Oh… is that all?**_

_**Sir Hanyou: Not that. I also thought that a character as beautiful as you should be coupled with a handsome hanyou like me. JKS**_

I smirked and for the first time actually took in Sir Hanyou's appearance. He wore a red hakama pants with a white undershirt and a red kimono top. He wore no shoes, a dark purple and white necklace – looked like prayer beads and had a sword attached to his waist. He had long white-silver hair that looked like it was glowing in the sunlight, mesmerizing golden eyes that you could not help but stare into and the cutest thing that she ever saw… dog ears on top of his head!

_**MoonlightMiko: KAWAII!**_

_**Sir Hanyou: Looks like you spotted the dog ears huh?**_

_**MoonlightMiko: (blushes) yeh. Sorry**_

_**Sir Hanyou: No prob. You're not the first.**_

_**MoonlightMiko: LOL**_

_**Sir Hanyou: So… do you want to join me on this journey fair maiden?**_

_**MoonlightMiko: Sure. What about?**_

_**Sir Hanyou: I'm currently doing this mission to find something called the Sacred Shikon Jewel. This jewel was shattered into pieces and I have been chosen to find these shards and make the jewel whole once again. Would you like to join me?**_

_**MoonlightMiko: I'd love too. The only problem… I'm too weak a level.**_

_**Sir Hanyou: Nonsense. We shall do this together and I shall protect you until you can fend for yourself. Deal?**_

_**MoonlightMiko: Deal. So when do we start?**_

_**Sir Hanyou: We shall start as soon as possible. By the way, we must act as well.**_

_**MoonlightMiko:****Act?**_

_**Sir Hanyou: You know… Shall we start our journey my fair maiden?**_

_**MoonlightMiko: We shall Sir Hanyou, but I must say otherwise that I may ask for assistance on this journey. Will thee be capable of fending you thyself and I?**_

_**Sir Hanyou: Of course fair maiden, I shall not only fend for myself, but fend for you too. You have my word (bows down)**_

_**MoonlightMiko: Then I accept Sir Hanyou. We shall start tomorrow. {I have school sorry}**_

_**Sir Hanyou: We shall, bu first let us find an inn to stay the night for the sun is setting. {Don't worry. I have school tomorrow too}**_

_**MoonlightMiko: Then off we go. **_

_**Sir Hanyou: Lead the way milady.**_

Soon we found and inn for our characters to stay the night but unfortunately there was only one bed. I offered Sir Hanyou to sleep on it but he refused saying:

_**Sir Hanyou: A lady should never offer a bed to a man when there is no bed for herself. You shall take the bed and I the floor tonight.**_

I smiled at how chivalrous Sir Hanyou was being. I only wish there were guys like him in real life.

_**MoonlightMiko: Thanks kind sir. I shall take the bed this time but the next you shall.**_

_**Sir Hanyou: I shall never take the bed of a lady milady. It is unchivalrous of a knight to do such a thing.**_

_**MoonlightMiko: (blushes) How very kind dear knight. Thank you**_

I tucked my character into bed and watched as Sir hanyou sat up against the wall, his sword held across his chest. Our eyes met for a moment and we both smiled.

_**MoonlightMiko: Goodnight Sir Hanyou. May the night be filled with sweet dreams**_

_**Sir Hanyou: And to you fair maiden. May you have sweet dreams as well. (smiles)**_

_**MoonlightMiko: (smiles back) Goodnight**_

_**Sir Hanyou: Goodnight**_

_**{Sir Hanyou has logged off}**_

_**{MoonlightMiko as logged off}**_

I turned off my computer and looked at me bedside clock. I hadn't realized that it was nearly midnight. I had been playing for nearly seven hours.

I made my way over to my bed and tucked myself in, not bothering to change into my pyjamas. Oh well. Another day tomorrow.

As I slept that night, my dreams were met with MoonlightMiko and Sir Hanyou.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay so it's nearly been a week since I last updates, but you can't really blame me. I've got 6 assessments currently and I finally made some time from my studying to update just for you guys. I hope it was okay. I'm really tired now so I'm gonna log off. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Also if you have the time, please check out **dreamgirl108 **for I am in debt to this person for helping with a lemon in one of my fanfics 'Crashed the wedding' check it out if you have time^^

Well you guys know the drill. Read, review and should I continue? **10 reviews for this chapter and I continue!**

Also, reviews mean chapter dedications!

See you soon,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
